X-Men First Class : Days Of The Future Past
The Third part of X-men First Class may feature the Days of the future past saga. The movie will help fixing the timeline and continuity issues created by the first 3 x-men movies. The movie will take place in the 70s. 'Cast' X-Men *James McAvoy - Charles Xavier / Professor X *Nicholas Hault - Dr Hank McCoy / Beast *Caleb Landry Jones - Sean Cassidy / Banshee *Lucas Till - Alex Summers / Havok *Tim Pocock - Scott Summers / Cyclops *Zoe Saldana - Auroro Munroe / Storm *Ellen Page - Jean Gray *Nathan Fillion - Colin Ashworth Hume / Windshear *Katy Perry - Dazzler *Hugh Jackman - Logan / Wolverine The Brotherhood of Mutants *Michael Fassbender - Erik Lensherr / Magneto *January Jones - Emma Frost *Tom Hardy - Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis / Avalanche *Dwayne Johnson - Juggernaut *Jennifer Lawrence - Raven Darkholme / Mystique *Cote DePablo - Boom Boom *Jeffrey Licon - Mortimer Toynbee / Toad X-Men: Days Of The Future Past *Omar Epps - Lucas Bishop *Alfre Woodard - Shrad Bishop *Stephen Lang - Cable *Charlie Hunnam - Forge *Dania Ramirez''' - Callisto *Armie Hammer - Peter Rasputin / Colossus *Emily Browning - Kitty Pride / Shadowcat *Summer Glau -X-23 *Liev Schriber - Sabertooth *Ryan Renolds - Wade Wilson / Deadpool (will sport classic costume) *Seamus Mellencamp - Omega Red '''Project Wideawake *The Sentinels *Fred Tatasciore - Master Mold *Bruce Davison - Robert Kelly *Don Creech - William Stryker *Richard T. Jones - Bolivar Trask *Kevin Michael Richardson - Nimrod Others *Jason Flemyng - Azazel *Rose Byrne - Moira MacTaggert 'Plot' Set in an alternate timeline where Sentinels rule earth and most of the Mutants are either killed or arrested by them. Bishop leads a team of remaining mutants to fight against the sentinels,in the process Bishop finds a destroyed mansion where he learns about the X-men and how the Sentinels were activated after Senator Kelly was murdered by a certain mutant. The Sentinels turn on their masters eventually. Bishop decides to change this future by going back in the time by help of a time machine made by Forge. Bishop arrives in 1970 where most of the world is still unknown about the existence of mutants and Senator Kelly is advocating to start Project Wideawake to keep mutants in control.Following Bishop a master sentinel Nimrod too appears in the timeline.Magneto after knowing about Kelly's plans decides to eliminate him while Charles Xavier tries to talk and fails.Bishop meets X-Men and warns about the future. While a battle starts to correct the future and mutants of the future fight for their own survival. In the end Bishop returns to his time only to witness that his future is replaced by age of apocalypse 'Significance' This movie will clear most of the continuity errors with placing the X-Men 1,X2 and X men 3 in a saperate universe while the universe of X-Men First Class will be in another universe. The Bishop will learn about the X-Men watching the clips from the first 3 movies thus clearing most of the doubts Category:Movies Category:X-Men Category:Wolverine Category:X men first class Category:X men origins Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel studios